The present invention relates to stables for shipping livestock aboard aircraft, ships, and other forms of transport, namely, a reusable shipping stable that requires no tools for assembly/disassembly which can be assembled on board the vehicle or assembled and then loaded on board the vehicle (i.e. in the cargo bay of an aircraft, in the cargo hold of a ship, etc.).
In the past when one wished to ship livestock via any type of vehicle that is not specifically designed to transport that type of animal, a stable had to be assembled on the site either aboard the vehicle, or near the vehicle for loading onto the vehicle This generally required that plywood and nails had to be delivered to the loading area where a carpenter would build the stable as necessary.
Additionally, prefabricated stables are also used which are bulky and expensive to store and to deliver to the loading area. These types of stables also present a problem if the animal is to be shipped in only one direction and the stable returned. With the prefabricated stable, the cargo charges are the same in both directions since the stable occupies the same volume of space whether it is full or empty.
It would be desireable to have a livestock shipping stable that is collapsible, reusable, does not require tools to assemble or disassemble, and can be assembled or disassembled quickly by one or two people. The present invention provides such a livestock shipping stable.